Only You and Me
by LaurenElizabeth88
Summary: Ron and Hermione are all lovie duvie over each other but will this realtionship last long? What will happen to send Hermione over the top? Will Ron do anything to get Hermione back? R&R man!
1. Chapter 1

**JK ROWLING! You are so awesome that I cannot say that I own any of these characters because you do and I do not! Much love.**

****

**Chapter one**

Awoken by the sound of a loud car's horn, Hermione rubbed her eyes and bright morning light swarmed around her eyes. It was a beautiful, cool and sunny summer morning. Birds were chirping and kids were riding bikes and playing jump-rope outsides.

Hermione rolled over in her queen-sized bed covered in silky white, royal blankets. A few minutes later, three girls barged into the room. Hermione sat straight up and the girls in the door way just stared.

"Why aren't you up yet?" One of the girls said. She was a pretty red-headed girl with faded freckled and only a little bit of needed makeup. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun and strands of hair fell over the sides of her face. The other two girls, the Patil twins ran forwards and pulled Hermione out of bed.

"Ginny…" Hermione complained as she yawned. Before she could say anything else, Ginny, Pavarti and Padma shoved Hermione into the shower. Ginny, sitting on the counter in the bathroom, spoke to Hermione.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the trip!" Ginny said. "The road trip we're going on today… the 2nd of July?"

"Umm…" Hermione said forgetfully as she rinsed shampoo foam from her hair and wiped soap from her eyes.

"The road trip!" Ginny said impatiently. "To Sunset beach!" There was a stop in all movement. The shower curtains had just opened enough so that Hermione could stick out her head. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was opened.

"Oh- my- god." She said. "I've absolutely forgotten!" Hermione said. She completed her shower and Ginny casually threw her a towel. Seconds later, Hermione stepped out of the shower, wrapped all around with a purple fuzzy towel. Hermione wiped the steam from the mirror and started putting on a light coat of makeup.

"I can't believe I forgot about this trip!" Hermione finished putting on a light layer of eyeliner. "I've been we awaiting this since- since even first thought of going on a road trip before we were even able to drive!" She finished putting on mascara and then brushed her hair facing Ginny. "Sorry Gin…"

"No time! Get dressed! Traffic gets bad after the hour!" Ginny said impatiently. There was a sudden loud shatter from Hermione's room, which made Hermione's towel almost fall off and Ginny jump two feet in the air. Seconds later, two pretty twin heads popped around the cracked door.

"Sorry-" Pavarti said.

"You no longer have a blue vase." Padma said with playful enthusiasm.

"We picked you out a smoking outfit! Actually we bought you a whole new wardrobe…" Pavarti said.

"You need some fashion advice anyways-" Padma and Pavarti quickly threw Hermione the outfit and snapped out of the room.

"I'm not wearing this." Hermione snapped.

Ginny took the outfit from her and observed it.

"It's adorable!" Ginny said. "Try it on our I'll curse you." Ginny left the bathroom so Hermione could put on the outfit. Minutes later, Ginny, Padma and Pavarti barged in and Hermione turned. Whey the three saw was a brand new Hermione. She no longer looked so modest and shy but she stood out in her flowing white skirt and vintage tank top covered in a simple vintage sweater. She wasn't wearing her buckled school shoes but stylish flip-flops.

"Perfect." Pavarti and Padma said at the same time.

"Lets do her hair!" Ginny rushed over and dried Hermione's hair with her wand tip and started putting clips and pins in her hair. When they were done, the sight was a little overkill.

"I don't think so." Padma said with a disgusted look on her face. The three of them rushed back to Hermione and just brushed her hair straight.

"Wow." Hermione said as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was just plain and straight. It was also a different color. It was still brown but with perfect blonde streaks.

"It's a little plain-" Ginny started

"No- it's perfect!" Hermione said. She stared at the new 'her' in the mirror for another five minutes amazed and barely recognized herself.

"We really have to go-"

"Right!" Hermione rushed into her room and saw that her suitcase was sloppily packed and she rushed over to fix it. Ginny grabbed her arm.

"Not now. We've got to go." Hermione hesitated and grabbed her purse and left the room with Ginny, Padma and Pavarti. The suitcase was magically levitated and it floated behind them as they walked to the car.

It was a candy red convertible and had it's top down. There were two rows of seats. The seats were covered with black leather and the steering wheel was covered in a sequenced red furry cover. Ginny popped the trunk and loaded Hermione's things. Hermione locked the door to her parent's house and climbed into the car. The twins sat in back and Hermione sat in the front passenger's seat while Ginny drove.

"Finally got your license?" Hermione asked as the car started.

"Yup. Finally. After six tries, I finally memorized the correct answers on the test." Ginny said perkily.

"I don't get the muggle world much." Padma began. "People get around the hardest ways. Amazing they haven't discovered anti-gravity yet!"

"It's so much easier. Less traffic." Pavarti explained.

"Mum and dad said we have to blend in with the muggle crowd." Ginny said. "Said something about you-know-who and not standing out much. Who knows."

Ginny put the car in reverse and they left Hermione's driveway and headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

Two hours of driving past and Pavarti and Padma were wildly showing off to the neighboring boys in the next car by dancing wildly to loud music. Hermione's arms were crossed in disapproval.

"Oh lighten up Hermione!" Padma said.

"It's summer vacation!" Pavarti said over the music as she pushed Hermione playfully.

The car stopped in the middle of nowhere at a red light. Who knows why the red light was there, there was barely another road perpendicular to the road they were driving on. The other road was heavily covered in dust from the neglect of cars and human life all together. The old car with the five teenage boys in it was obviously following them. It too stopped right next to the red convertible. Three boys were staring at Ginny, Padma and Pavarti and the other two were slyly eyeing Hermione and winking at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and waited for the light to turn green.

"You know what turns guys on…?" Pavarti asked mysteriously.

"Oh no! You guys!" Hermione complained. She turned back around and ignored the soon-to-be action in the backseat.

Obviously, what turned guys on were two good looking twins making out. The boys rooted and yelled excitedly but Ginny suddenly floored the gas pedal and Padma and Pavarti broke apart and the boys sighed.

After five more minutes, the old car still in tow, Ginny turned the car at an old rusty gas station. She went in and paid for gas as an old, dirty, bald man pumped gas into the car. Padma and Pavarti went and flirted with two of the guys, tall, handsome and Ginny leaned against the car as she flirted playfully with a slightly shorter guy, yet handsome. The two cutest guys were approaching Hermione, still in the car. She could not forget that though.

Hermione pretending she hadn't noticed them but just kept staring forward.

"Hey there. I'm Kyle."

"… And I'm Orlando." They both stuck out there hands and Hermione shook them both at the same time and nodded. They were pretty cute for muggles.

"You going say anything?" Orlando asked playfully.

Hermione turned towards them. "Don't you have anything better to do than to harass helpless girls who just want peace?" Hermione snapped.

"Sorry. I just can't help myself when there is a lonely-"

"-Beautiful-"

"-Girl sitting all alone."

Hermione couldn't help but feel flattered. Ginny came back to the car to get her wallet as she nudged Hermione, encouraging her to loosen up and go with the really cute guys.

Hermione pulled herself out of the car and sat on the hood while flipping her hair over her shoulder. She actually had a really nice time, talking and playfully pushing Orlando and Kyle.

They were at the gas station for about an hour. Ginny joined Hermione on the hood of the car as her 'flirting partner' joined his two friends. The car suddenly shook. The five of them turned around and Pavarti and Padma were both making out with the other two guys wildly. Their eyes widened at the sight. Ginny honked the horn loudly, which startled the four of them.

They said their goodbyes and the four girls drove off and left the five guys lightheaded.

The road seemed to never end. They could just barely see the ocean over the horizon but it seemed to get farther. Ginny and Hermione now sat in the backseat as Padma and Pavarti drove the car.

Finally, they came to small town with small, colorful shops on either sides of the road. You could smell the salty seawater from the ocean and several seagulls were flying overhead.

They drove past town houses and more shops. Finally, they came to a hotel with many balconies and stairs cases. Hermione, Padma, Pavarti and Ginny took their things from the trunk of the car and tipped the Valet to park their car. They checked into the hotel and then were escorted to their room on the top floor. The four girls observed and toured their room. Hermione walked outside on the balcony and allowed her hair to flow in the wind.

She noticed the great view of the beach. Hermione looked down and saw a black car park in a driveway. Out came several bright headed boys who looked remarkably familiar. Hermione thought nothing of it so she just leaned back in a lounge chair and opened _A Story of Young Passion and Magic_.

Moments later, it was snatched from her grip and Ginny appeared in front of her.

"You can't be serious. What are you reading? _A Bit of Light Reading for Over-Intelligent Girls on Vacation_?" Ginny said. She read the title. "It's summer vacation and I'm almost positive that you've already finished your summer homework for school so you can't be studying…"

"I thought I'd just catch up with my reading." Hermione explained.

"Well catch up later." Ginny said with sarcastic attitude. "We're going down to the beach and you **are** coming." She pulled Hermione inside the room and on one of the beds was dozens of two-piece bathing suits laid out neatly.

"You're kidding!"  
"Choose one!" Pavarti said.

"No way!" Hermione said. "Those things are barely clothing! They degrade women-"

"Chill out!" Padma said.

"This one will look awesome on you!" Pavarti said. She held up a light blue two-piece. The top half was complete with shimmering sequence and the bottom half was normal bottoms with more shimmering sequence with a see through light blue, satin drape that wraps around your waist.

Hermione gave in and put on the suit. She did look rather good in it. She grabbed a towel and they all left the room and headed down to the beach in their flip-flops.

The sand on the beach was perfectly warm but it cooled down as the waves washed over it. Hermione watched as the twins ran towards the water and jumped in showing off for a group of boys playing volleyball.

"It's a nice day." Ginny said attempting to break the silence. "You were looking forward to this trip. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You know how I am." Hermione admitted.

"Thinking of a certain someone?" Ginny asked.

"No!" Hermione paused and thought. "Like who?"

"You know… A certain sibling of mine, whose about your age and is in Gryffindor with red hair, tall…" Ginny explained.

"Oh. Ron. N-no." Hermione lied.

"Well if you don't mind. It looks like those guys are getting interested in the two of them and I want in on a part of the action." Ginny said. "Come join us!"

"I can't." Hermione said. Ginny shrugged and left.

Hermione watched as Ginny and the twins cheered for the Volleyball game. Walking hand in hand were a few couples, leaning on each other and kissing and walking every which way. Hermione longed even more for her best friend she hasn't seen for too many weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

Hermione fell asleep in the sun on her towel under the big umbrella. She woke up and was being hovered over by a tall red headed boy. She sat straight up in shock and looked into the boy's face.

"Hermione?" Hermione leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stumbled backwards and they fell onto the sand and he finally took part in the hug after a few seconds.

"Ronald!" Hermione pulled away and got off of him. "What are you doing here? What a coincidence!" She hugged him once again.

"Yeah. Fred and George and Harry are all here too getting a hotel room at the Sand Dollar Suite." He explained.

"No way! We're staying there too!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "Room 167!"

"Hermione!" Harry's voice sounded from behind them as they sat down in the sand.

Hermione stood up and accepted Harry's quick but intense hug.

"It's so amazing that you are all here!" Hermione said. Harry sat down on the other side of Hermione.

"Yeah we've been driving for hours." Harry said.

"Who else came with you?" Ron asked.

"Pavarti and Padma Patil and Ginny. That's all."

"Oh yeah. This must be the trip Ginny was talking about for ages. I'm surprised she even got her license." Ron said.

"The Patil twins? Are you joking?" Harry asked. In there fourth year at Hogwarts, there was a Yule Ball. Harry was forced to find a date so he took Pavarti Patil and Ron took Padma Patil. They didn't have a very good time at the ball.

"Oh don't worry Harry. Pavarti's completely over the Yule ball event." Hermione said knowing what Harry was thinking of. Good.

Seconds later, Fred and George came up to them wearing their swimming trunks and Hermione said her hellos, hugged them and watched them dive into the ocean and meeting up with Pavarti and Padma like it was planned from the moment after they said 'hello' and spotted the girls in the ocean.

"Well, I'm sorry about leaving you two- _alone-_ but I- err- forgot something in that place- somewhere there-" Harry dashed off quickly as Ron gave him a deepened frown and turned casually back towards Hermione.

They sat there in utter silence for several uncomfortable minutes. Finally Hermione and Ron both made a gesture to break the silence between them at the same time. They blushed at the confused mumble and went quiet again.

"Wanna swim-"

"Sounds good." Hermione answered quickly before he finished the question. They stood and walked towards the ocean water. Ron accidentally tripped over a log and fell over face first into the sand. On the way down, he grabbed Hermione's arm and she was pulled down on top of him. Salty water washed over their heads to the middle of their backs. They noticed their position and Hermione rolled off and blushed.

Hermione glanced at Ron and his face was covered in seaweed and sand. Hermione began to laugh hysterically even though the situation wasn't all that funny. Ron splashed Hermione with water and she got up and ran. She hadn't gotten that far when she fell again under Ron's weight after he jumped at her legs purposely. They began a series of playfully pushing and falling.

From the distance, under the large umbrella, Harry, Ginny, Pavarti, Padma, Fred and George sat and watched the two. The girls were smiling at the potential romance and the guys were high-fiving like they were waiting for this to finally happen. Fred passed George seven galleons and George passed Harry five while still watching Ron and Hermione playing around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Earlier that day, the group of friends declared their dates: Harry with Ginny, Padma with George, Pavarti with Fred (Pavarti and Padma refused to be paired with Harry and Ron again) and Ron and Hermione. They met at a fancy restaurant called 'Shea Magic Chateau' at 8:00 in the evening when the skies were pink and yellow and the first stars peeked out from their hiding.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George wore black suits with white shirts underneath. Harry wore a black and red, stripped tie and Ron had a tie that was undone and just hung around his neck though it seemed to suit him well. Fred and George wore bowties of different colors and had their hair gelled back. Harry combed his hair a bit and Ron just simply combed his hair too.

Pavarti and Padma wore silky dresses of opposite colors. Pavarti had the red dress and Padma wore the pink one. They both had a silky boa that went from one elbow to around their backs to the other elbow. Ginny wore a light blue dress that went down to her ankles and she handled a small blue purse. Hermione wore a black dress and had a silky cloth around her shoulders. She wore white pearls and fancy heeled shoes that you weren't able to see from under her dress that flowed and just touched the floor. Her hair was up in a bun and several strands of curly hair framed her face and stuck out from the bun.

"I've made reservations earlier. Our table will be opened up at 8:15." Harry announced as he walked back outside from the service desk.

The restaurant was a tall stone building with candles in each window and ivy climbing the sides. Two people in tailcoats opened the doors for people with a polite smile and inside you could see waiters escorting customers up stairs or around the corner to their table.

Outside of the decorated restaurant was a fountain and plenty of foliage. Tiny fireflies randomly flew about and small white lights framed the walkway and fountain. Several benches were placed around the walkway, which most everyone got comfortable on as they waited patiently for their table. Pavarti, Padma and Ginny went inside to fix their hair and makeup in the ladies room and Hermione found herself sitting opposite of Ron on a bench. Harry, Fred and George were talking about Hogwarts and whispered secretly to one another and every once in a while looking over at Hermione and Ron.

Hermione stood up to walk around and observe the scenery to pass time. She faced a portrait of a young woman during the Renaissance she had a beautiful red drape rapped around her with ivy in her hair and she sported long blonde hair. In the background was a child with a small dog and right behind the lady was a man who touched her hair.

Hermione felt someone behind her. She turned her head a little and saw Ron looking over her shoulder at the portrait too. He looked down at her with his big blue eyes and back at the portrait. Hermione smiled faintly and turned back to the portrait, not really looking at it anymore.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yep." Ron whispered.

He too wasn't looking at the lady but was mostly paying close attention to Hermione. All of the sudden, Ron rammed into Hermione, pushing her into the stone wall. She turned around and Ron was uncomfortably close. Hermione went on her tippy toes and saw Fred running away while laughing along with George and Harry and she went back down to her normal height. Ron quickly moved away and blushed and went to sit down on the side of the fountain.

Hermione was clueless as of what to do so she just took her spot back on the bench. She spotted Harry talking to Ron quietly.

"Potter, table ov eight?" A young waitress in a spotless uniform with long sleek hair called from the restaurant doors. She had a familiar French accent and she was looking at a clip-bored she carried around. "Velcome to Shea Mageek Chateau- oh my vord!" She said as she saw the party of eight.

"Fleur!" Padma and Pavarti said at the same time. They ran up to her and hugged and greeted.

"Vell, hello!" Fleur said to everyone. "I know. eet's kind ov awkward that I am a waitress but eet's a start! I am beginning Eengleesh lessons tomorrow!" She hugged the rest of the group, the guys very willing. "Vell let me show you to your table."

She turned on her heel and escorted the group up three flights of stairs while passing two different kitchens. They came to a balcony that faced the ocean. The four gentlemen helped the four ladies into their chairs and took their seats next to each of them. Fleur handed everyone a menu as they tucked their napkins onto their laps.

"Eev you all vouldn't mind, I vill be back in a few meenutes to take your orders." She explained and then walked away.

Their table was the only one on the balcony. It had a white cloth from one end to the other. The centerpiece was a vase with ivy around it and white and red roses inside. There were also tall decorations made of roses on either side of the door. As Fleur disappeared around the door, Ron was looking at Hermione, which made her feel flattered but uncomfortable.

Fred and Pavarti began making out and George and Padma sat very close and looking into each other's eyes. Ginny and Harry talked quietly and lightly flirted. Hermione was well aware of what both she and Ron wanted to do. Ron watched everyone else with longing in his eyes. Then Ron stood up and backed his chair away with a small screech. Everyone looked up at him including Hermione. He faced the decoration on the right side of the door and pulled off a single red rose. He whipped around slickly and paced over to Hermione's chair and kneeled on one knee. Hermione breathed deeply and smiled while doing so.

"Hermione," Ron began. Padma and Pavarti giggled. "There are no words that can describe your beauty or the feelings I have for you, not to mention the ones that lasted since the moment I first saw you on the Hogwarts express." Hermione and Ron's eye connected. "Wow. This is nerve wracking. Um- no, I'm not proposing for marriage, a bit too young for that." Everyone giggled lightly. "I was just wondering if you would consider going steady with me?" He finished and handed Hermione the rose.

Hermione was smiling and her breathing calmed down. Everyone was carefully watching her and the pressure was rising. She slowly took the rose offered and…

"Yes!" She said with energy. Everyone clapped and cheered. Ron and Hermione shared their first intimate kiss and pulled each other into a tight everlasting hug. The guys patted Ron on the back and girls giggled wildly along with Hermione, who was still bright red and stunned. She tore herself from the giggling group and threw her arms around Ron, who was surrounded by Harry, Fred and George. They kissed deeply once again and were obligated to end it.

The best part about this newly formed relationship was, Hermione thought, was that Ron, her new _boyfriend, _didn't care whether he kissed or showed any other kind of affection in front of his friends. He was like no other guy, he was a caring gentleman and he would do anything to put a smile on her face.

"I am back evereeone!" A French voice said. All the guys sharply turned their heads towards Fleur except Ron, who kept his eyes on his beautiful girlfriend without a care in the world at the moment. "Has anyone made up zeir minds as to vat you want to order?" She had a pen ready in hand and waited for a response. They started with Pavarti and went clockwise. Then they came to Hermione and Ron. They ordered the same dish and then quickly went back to flirting and kissing.

The group ate their wonderful meals, helped themselves to delicious deserts, and chatted with Fleur as she was on her break. Before calling for the bill, they decided, well Ron and Hermione decided, where to go after dinner. They were to go to this dance club for under aged teens about a few blocks down that was on the beach. So, the gentleman all chipped in on the bill and they left the restaurant.

They walked to the dance club and waited in line to get in. A big guy wearing black leather let people in one by one. Fred, Pavarti, George, Padma, Harry, Ginny, Hermione then Ron entered. Inside were a couple hundred people. There was a bar, no alcoholic drinks served and a DJ changing tunes. Most everyone were dancing to the music under the shimmering, silver disco ball. There black lights one each wall, making the place glow and there were bubbles falling down along with large pieces of silver glitter.

They all automatically joined the hundreds of people dancing. Hermione danced with Ron, though with not a lot of skill. Pavarti, Padma were dancing together and Fred, George, Harry were dancing around Ginny. Then the room slowed automatically down when a slow song began.

Ron put his hands on Hermione's hips and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. They watched each other carefully and felt every move they made. Ron plucked several pieces of glitter out of Hermione's hair and Hermione wiped a bubble off of Ron's nose after it landed.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate you." Ron said.

"I think I do." Hermione responded. She kissed Ron on the check and they danced slowly.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Ron said once the song was over and the mood lifted to a party scene. Hermione nodded. Ron told the guys their plans and Hermione consulted the girls as well.

Ron and Hermione left the club hand in hand and sat down in the sand next to the water's edge. They took off their shoes and socks and put their feet in the chilled water. Ron carved Hermione's name in the log they sat on and Hermione watched.

"What's on your mind?" Hermione asked. She put her head on Ron's shoulder and awaited the response.

"You." He responded. Hermione kissed him on the check and they watched the stars shoot across the sky. Ron slid off the log and onto the sand. Hermione lowered herself onto the sand next to him.


End file.
